On The Subway
by The Forgotten Nobody
Summary: Confused, Magnus followed Rafael's line of site to the opposite side of the train where a young man sat, pulling silly faces. However, the moment he realised Magnus was staring his face flushed and he stopped, averting his eyes as if he hadn't just answered all of Magnus' prayers. In more ways than one as well because not only had he calmed Raf down but he was gorgeous. AU
1. First Meeting

_Inspired by the latest shaumonday's prompt on tumblr._

* * *

"I know you're tired sweetheart, I know," Magnus crooned softly to Rafael, his normally sweet-natured and quiet little boy who was currently in the midst of a heart-wrenching tantrum. Magnus couldn't blame him, he hated the subway at the best of times himself; he couldn't imagine what the noise and jostling was like for the poor toddler.

"No!" Rafael cried, alternating between pushing against Magnus' chest and trying to bury close to him. Magnus had never intended to bring Rafael on the subway but the weather had, without warning, turned absolutely dreadful meaning the walk they'd been on had to be abruptly cut short. Coupled with a brief stop and delay, Magnus now had one tired, cranky son.

Magnus pressed a kiss against Rafael's forehead hoping to soothe him but he was back to shoving against Magnus, wiggling and searching around him as if trying to find an escape. It truly broke Magnus' heart.

And then, all of a sudden, he stopped. His sobs quietened and an intrigued expression appeared on his face. Confused, Magnus followed Rafael's line of site to the opposite side of the train where a young man sat, pulling silly faces. However, the moment he realised Magnus was staring his face flushed and he stopped, averting his eyes as if he hadn't just answered all of Magnus' prayers. In more ways than one as well because not only had he calmed Raf down but he was _gorgeous_. The man was tall, muscled and covered in beautiful tattoos. Best of all, however, were his eyes. Those were the softest, sweetest blue eyes Magnus had ever seen.

With his distraction gone, Rafael started shifting restlessly against him, his breathing hitching in a way that indicated he was about to return to bawling again any second. Throwing caution to the wind, Magnus bolted to the fortunately vacant seat next to the handsome stranger and turned his best pleading eyes on the man.

"I know we might be virtual strangers but please keep doing what you were doing."

Rather than question him, as Magnus was certain he had the right to do, he only had a brief moment of uncertainty before he leant down to Rafael and crinkled his face whilst also sticking out his tongue. He waggled it and Rafael let out a few hiccupping giggles. He then went on to somehow wiggle his ears which had Rafael burst out laughing, his childish glee infecting Magnus' own happiness.

"Thank you," Magnus gushed once Rafael had truly settled down, his giggles smoothly transition into soft snores as he delved deeper into the crooks of Magnus' body. "Honestly, he's not normally like this but then, he isn't normally on the subway and-"

"Hey, it's fine," the man interrupted, a small, kind smile on his face that instantly endeared Magnus to him. "I have a son of my own around the same age. It can be hard sometimes, right?"

Handsome? Kind? A son of his own? Magnus tried to inconspicuously check that there wasn't a ring on this man's finger.

Completely bare. Which, of course, didn't mean anything for certain but Magnus could dream, couldn't he?

"Yeah," Magnus nodded, his mind quickly trying to come up with ways to determine whether the guy was single. "Especially being a single father but I wouldn't give him up for anything."

"I know exactly how you feel," the man agreed, his smile becoming tenderer and Magnus felt his hopes rise. Did that mean…?

"You're going solo as well then?" He checked and the man nodded.

"Uh, yeah. My situation was um, sort of unconventional," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, don't feel obligated to tell me!" Magnus was quick to reassure. "We haven't even had introductions yet. I'm Magnus."

"Alec," _Alec_ replied, holding out a hand that Magnus took after readjusting Rafael so that he rested in an elbow.

"Pleasure to meet you Alec."

"You too. So, uh, what's his name?"

"Rafael," Manus replied, stroking hand over his snoozing boy's wispy black hair. "He's going to be 2 next month."

"Ah, terrible two's," Alec grinned. "My son, Max, hit them a few weeks ago."

"As terrible as they say?" Magnus asked, genuinely curious and Alec snorted.

"Last week he refused to take a bath, ran around the house completely naked and managed to coat himself in cat food. He then went on to coat _me_ in it, calling it 'Moitarisa', which I entirely blame on my sister. On the plus side, the cat loved me."

"I see," Magnus replied, his lips twitching uncontrollably until a laugh burst through. Alec joined in and thankfully, Rafael barely stirred. "Fortunately, the Chairman is very protective of his food so Raf wouldn't dare go near."

"The Chairman?"

"My own cat. He's a darling but he does have a flair for the dramatics. No idea where he gets it from," Magnus huffed playfully and Alec bit back a grin, his eyes not so subtly roaming over Magnus' outfit choice of the day which was a shimmering, loose-fitted gold top, tight brown trousers and a random assortment of gold and sapphire jewellery. Perhaps a bit much for a simple stroll in the park but there was never a bad time to be fashionable. One never knew when they might stumble upon other hot, single fathers.

"I wonder," Alec teased, his eyes lighting up in such a way that a pleasant tingle ran throughout Magnus.

"Yes, well, there's nothing wrong with a little bit of Ralph Lauren," Magnus said and Alec chuckled.

"My sister would be so proud that I knew what you meant," Alec replied with fond exasperation and _oh_ , Magnus could so easily be gone for this man. "And you're right. There's uh, nothing wrong with it. You look…really good."

Magnus had to keep his eyes from widening in surprise because was there a hint of a blush on Alec's face as he…flirted with him? Could Magnus be so lucky?

"Thank you," Magnus said, a bit stunned and Alec bit his lip again, suddenly looking unsure.

"Sorry, I uh, didn't mean it like that and oh, my stop's coming up so-"

Alec started to stand and almost on reflex Magnus' hand darted out and caught his wrist.

"Wait. I didn't mind it, not at all. I'm actually quite flattered and if you wouldn't be adverse to the idea, I'd quite like to give you my number."

The blush was back, this time even rosier than before and Magnus had a feeling his own cheeks were matching.

"Uh, yeah. I'd really like that. Maybe it would be easier if I gave you mine?" Alec gestured to Rafael and Magnus nodded in agreement, careful but quick as he brought his phone out and passed it to Alec. The other man typed in his number just as the mechanical voice called out the name of the next stop. Alec passed him back his phone, a crooked, shy smile on his lips.

"I'll see you again then?"

"Definitely," Magnus said and it was then that Magnus noted Rafael was already beginning to wake. "Say goodbye to Alec Rafael." Magnus lifted Rafael's chubby hand and gently waved it side to side in an imitation of a wave which Alec amusedly returned before he got off. Magnus' eyes couldn't help but follow him as he left the platform, which was fortunate as he got to see the moment Alec darted his head back around to look at him. Magnus gave him a wink, enjoying one last blush before he turned back. Only a few seconds later his phone buzzed and he found a message from an unknown number.

 **Hi :)**

Short and simple it may have been but Magnus felt like he was back in high school with the butterflies that flew in his stomach. He was quick to save Alec's number in his contacts.

"It looks like daddy's luck has turned," Magnus cheerfully informed his son who simply blearily blinked at him in response. That was a point; surely they must be close to getting off-

Magnus could have hit his head against the window.

He should have got off two stops ago.

* * *

 _(I imagine Alec adopted Max in a similar way to canon in that he found him abandoned somewhere)_


	2. First Date

_I had a lot of people asking for more on ao3 so here is their first date!_

* * *

"And what do you think of this one Raf?"

Magnus held up an emerald shirt with black flecks on it. Rafael, sat on the bed and acting as his stylist for the evening, regarded the choice seriously.

"No Dada," he decided, accentuating the judgment with a sharp shake of his head. Magnus pursed his lips at the garment thoughtfully before sighing.

"You're completely right Raf. What about this one?"

They went through three more tops before settling upon on a glistening maroon shirt. Partnered with skinny black jeans, black boots and hair that would now be tipped with red glitter, Magnus knew he would look irresistible.

"And it's all thanks to you sweetheart," Magnus praised, kissing Rafael's nose and causing the toddler to giggle and nuzzle against his cheek. Magnus then checked the clock to find he had about half an hour before he needed to leave. Though the outfit choice had taken longer than intended, it was still enough time to give his look the finishing touches and also read Raf a story before tucking him into bed. Regardless of the fact Catrina wouldn't mind, he had promised her that all she'd need to do that night was keep an ear out for the baby monitor and relax in front of the TV and he intended to follow through on that.

It was half-way through reading Rafael his bedtime story that Magnus realised his hands were shaking ever so slightly and the voices he used for the characters didn't sound quite right. Nerves, Magnus realised with a semblance of surprise. He was nervous about seeing Alec. Excited, as well, don't get him wrong but if anything, the butterflies that had appeared when he met Alec had only grown over the few days they'd been texting since. Magnus wasn't accustomed to this feeling but then, he'd never met someone quite like Alec. Even Rafael's mother, someone who Magnus would rather forget all together, hadn't made him feel so giddy in the beginning.

"Goodnight Raf, see you in the morning," Magnus said softly once Rafael had fallen asleep in his arms. He gently placed the toddler into his crib and turned on the galaxy mobile that sat above. It let out a twinkling tune, assuring Magnus that even if Raf woke up soon, he'd be quickly soothed back to sleep by the calming music. With a final kiss to his son's forehead, Magnus set about colouring his hair and perfecting his make-up. He had only just finished when a knock sounded on the door.

"Ah Catrina! Please, come inside. Thank you again for this."

"No need to thank me Magnus. I'm just glad you're finally taking advantage of my offer; it's been far too long since you went out for the evening. Let me guess, Raf helped with the outfit?" Catrina asked, giving him a quick once over after she'd hung up her coat.

"Of course," Magnus boasted.

"That's my godson," Catrina grinned. "Now, hand me the monitor and off you go! You don't want to be late do you?"

"Well, there is such a thing as fashionably late _but_ ," he added at Catrina's raised eyebrow, "I agree there's a time and a place for it. Here you go. See you later Cat, don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"I won't," Catrina assured him. "Now scat!" She playfully pushed him back towards the door and Magnus went willingly, laughing. He grabbed his own jacket off the hook when all of a sudden, the butterflies were back again, performing tricks in his stomach. Catrina, one of his oldest friends for a reason, noticed his brief pause and came up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"It'll be fine. From what you said, he sounds like a great guy and if it doesn't go well then all you need to do is come home. Now, go have fun." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and emboldened by her words, Magnus returned the kiss and left the house.

He couldn't wait to see Alec again.

* * *

Now, Magnus knew he'd said fashionably late was a thing and he was most likely being paranoid, but after being sat alone at the table 10 minutes after the agreed upon time without a text or call, Magnus couldn't help but be worried. He continued to fidget with his phone, hoping that if he pressed the messages icon enough one would magically appear and ease his concerns. A waitress brushed past his table, not so discretely eying the empty seat opposite him and it took all his self-restraint not to glare at her. So Alec was a bit late, people were late all the time and for all Magnus knew there may be an emergency with Max. Or maybe he was in such a rush to get to the restaurant that he didn't have time to text Magnus…

As much as Magnus told himself these things, there was still a part of him that didn't believe it, that screamed of course it had all been too good to be true and to face the fact he'd been stood up. Clearly, all the texts they'd shared since meeting had simply been a bit of fun for Alec. If Alec was even his real name.

Thankfully, the pessimistic, cynical side of Magnus that he usually kept under lock of key was happily proven wrong not 5 minutes later when Alec burst through the door, his dramatic entrance catching the attention of the other customers. Though his hair was meticulously styled, that appeared to be the only part of him that was truly put together. His cheeks were stained red and his dark blue shirt was both crinkled and stained. Most interesting and revealing of all, however, was the toddler cradled in his arms.

Alec's eyes caught his and the other man darted past the startled waiter to the table, his eyes holding so much apology and regret that Magnus felt horrid for even thinking this man would be so cruel as to ghost him.

"I'm so sorry Magnus," Alec panted. "My babysitter bailed on me at the last minute and there was no one to take him. I was already running late and Max had unplugged my phone so-"

"Alexander please," Magnus interrupted, holding out a pacifying hand. "You don't need to worry. I completely understand; these things happen. So, this must be Max, huh?" Magnus turned his grin to the little boy who had his head tucked under Alec's chin. As if sensing he was being stared at, he shifted to peer at Magnus through squinted, suspicious eyes, and then presumed to shove his face into Alec's chest.

"Max, be nice and say hello," Alec chided gently, twisting his son around so he could get a proper look at Magnus and vice versa. He was certainly an adorable baby and if Alec hadn't said Max was adopted, he would think them related. They both had the same lovely dark hair and beautiful blue eyes.

Magnus turned his most charming smile on the toddler and gained a curious look in response. However, rather than it be directed at Magnus himself specifically, a chubby hand reached out to his glittered hair. He managed to get a swipe at it before Alec quickly drew his hand back, a rueful expression on his face.

"Sorry, he can be a bit grabby…"

"It's not a problem," Magnus said with amusement. "Raf does the exact same thing. Do you like my hair Max?" He certainly seemed to like the glitter, if the way his wide eyes were staring at his sparkly fingers was any indication. Max shoved his hand in his father's face and said "Look Daddy!"

"Yes, it is very nice, isn't it Max," Alec replied, his eyes quickly raking over Magnus in appreciation, causing him to flush. Yes he knew he looked good but it was certainly nice to get reaffirmation.

"Please, you should sit down," Magnus said, realising that Alec was still standing. Though it wasn't the really the sort of restaurant small children were brought to, Magnus caught a waiter going past and managed to get a high chair brought to their table. Alec sat Max down in it and brought out a mixture of cars and frozen toys.

"He's obsessed with Anna," Alec said, almost bashfully, when Magnus noted them.

"Ah, my son much prefers Elsa, he even has the dress," Magnus replied and Alec beamed, causing Magnus too as well until they were just sat there grinning like a pair of fools.

"Good evening gentlemen. My name is Michael and I'll be your waiter. Can I get you any drinks to start?"

Just like as if they'd been caught kissing by a teacher, a blush rose on Alec's cheeks. It was almost as adorable as the toddler beside them creating a very serious conversation between Sven and a bright yellow taxi with eyes.

"Sorry, I haven't had a chance to look yet but um, could I get some milk for my son?"

Thankfully, the waiter looked almost as charmed as Magnus and nodded. "I'll certainly see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Once the waiter had left, Alec brusquely took to studying the menu though Magnus could tell there was always a bit of his focus on Max, made evident when he reacted minutely to everything the little boy did. Alec then realised Magnus was staring and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, putting down the menu.

"I really am sorry I had to bring Max. This wasn't how I anticipated you meeting him," Alec admitted and Magnus' heart fluttered at the insinuation that Alec had already thought about Magnus meeting his son. "I just…I didn't want to let you down already and I didn't have a way of contacting you."

"Well, you've already met Raf so fair's fair," he replied and seeing that Alec wasn't completely appeased yet he continued. "Really Alec, it's fine. I don't mind one bit. I know that plans can go a bit haywire when babies are involved. Honestly, I'm just glad you didn't stand me up."

Oops. He hadn't meant for that last bit to slip out and Magnus could feel his cheeks burn. "Alec, for his part, looked stunned, his mouth falling open slightly.

"You thought I'd stood you up?! Oh man, I'm so sorry. I did mean to text but as I said, dead phone thanks to this little guy."

Alec rubbed a hand gently over Max's dark hair and the little boy briefly looked up to give his father an innocent smile. Magnus snorted and that brought Max's attention to him once more. They engaged in a brief staring match before the toddler held out a toy in Magnus' direction. It was a red van that had a rather disturbing grin on it.

"You play?" Max asked and how on earth could Magnus say no to those eyes?

Despite Alec's background protests that he really didn't need to and the curious, somewhat irritated glances of the surrounding customers, Magnus had no shame as he made racing noises and whooshed the car over to Max's high chair. He had the toy bounce around the others, even taking a few on as passengers. Max laughed gleefully which drew even more attention but Magnus didn't care in the slightest. To him there was no purer, more delightful sound than a child's laughter. Anyone who disagreed was simply wrong.

"Daddy play too?" Max then asked and it seemed Alec was no less affected than Magnus when it came to his sons wishes as soon enough both men were entertaining the toddler, making his cars dance around the table and then acting out a battle between the frozen characters. So engaged in the dramatic fight between Olaf and Hans, they didn't notice Michael had returned until he let out a polite cough. The car slid from Alec's fingers but Magnus continued to weave his own toy around as he swivelled to face the waiter.

"Here's your milk," Michael said amusedly, handing over a small plastic cup. "Have you decided what you would like?"

Since Alec had given Magnus free reign in picking the wine, Magnus gave the name of a nice Rosé and as they'd also decided what food they'd like, they gave those orders as well. Michael took their menus away and upon noticing that Max had gone back to amusing himself, Magnus returned his attention to Alec.

"So tell me Alec," Magnus said, resting his chin on his hand, "What do you do for a living?"

"I teach archery," Alec replied, his own posture unconsciously mimicking Magnus'. "Normally it's for kids but we also get a few adults too. Occasionally I'll also help with the fencing next door but that's more my brother's thing. What about you?"

"Archery? Yes, I can totally see that," Magnus said, eyeing Alec's muscled arms with appreciation and enjoying the way the other man flushed under the attention. "As for me? I'm an editor of a fashion magazine, Mystique. One day though I hope to create my own."

"Mystique? I think Izzy reads that. Having your own magazine sounds like it would really cool though," Alec replied and Magnus couldn't detect a hint of insincerity in his tone, not like he had with others when he'd said what he did for a living. "What would you call it?"

"Hmm, well, I'm not sure yet but I'm quite fond of the name 'Pandemonium'. So Izzy is your sister I'm assuming?"

"Yeah, my younger sister by a few years. I also have two brothers, Jace who's a year younger and Max who's 7 years younger. Do you have siblings?"

Magnus' head tilted to the side. "No, I'm an only child, though I did used to wish for a sibling when I was little. So, you have a brother called Max? Did you name your son after him?"

Alec let out a quiet chuckle. "No actually, it's just a really weird coincidence. Max already had his name when I…adopted him." Alec had the same look of uncertainty as he'd had on the train.

"As I said, you don't need to tell me," Magnus said gently, recognising that even though he already felt extremely comfortable around Alec, this was still only their first date. Alec, however, surprised him by shaking his head.

"No, it's nothing traumatising or anything, or at least, not that much," Alec said. "So, my friend Simon works at an orphanage and sometimes I help out there. Well, one day I was heading over there to give a hand at breakfast when I found a baby on the doorstep with only a letter saying that they were sorry and his name was Max."

Magnus couldn't help but gasp, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. "Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to interrupt but…I honestly only thought that sort of thing happened in movies."

"So did I," Alec said. "But anyway, the orphanage was overrun as it was with kids and I honestly didn't know what would happen to Max, where he'd go. And well…I'd always wanted to be a dad and though I hadn't planned for it to happen so soon, I knew as soon as I held him he was mine and so I fought to keep him. Despite how unexpected it had all been, I can't picture my life without him, you know?"

Alec then shot Max such a loving, tender look and if Magnus hadn't already been melting in his chair, he was then. So what if it was the first date? Magnus never want to let this adorable, sweet man out of his sight.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't be speaking about him all night, especially after bringing him here in the first place. It's bad date etiquette, or, that's what I've been told," Alec said embarrassedly.

"Please, I asked," Magnus replied, wondering how someone could get bored listening to Alec talk about his son. "And it's lovely to see how much you care for Max."

"Still," Alec said, rubbing the back of his neck. "We should probably talk about other stuff. Um, what do you do for fun?"

Even though Magnus would honestly have been happy to speak of their children the whole night (Raf was his pride and joy and he would never tire talking about him), he did just have as much fun regaling Alec tales of his years travelling. As Alec had admitted he'd never travelled further than Canada, Magnus took great pleasure describing each country and city with as much detail as possible, so that Alec could almost picture himself there. In return, Alec told Magnus what it was like growing up with his siblings, providing some stories that had Magnus in stitches, tears streaming down his face. These conversations lasted until they'd finished the meal and Michael returned asking if they would like the dessert menu.

Both men looked at Max. Apart from a small whinge when Alec refused to give the toddler more than a tiny sample of his dinner, Max had been an angel. And now, with the time nearing 9.45, his head was bobbing lower and lower as he threatened to nod off completely. Magnus saw Alec hesitate at saying yes and saved him from replying.

"I think this one's had enough excitement for tonight. Could we just have the bill please?"

Alec shot him a grateful look and after a bit of playful fighting about the bill, they ended up splitting it evenly and headed outside the restaurant. Even with Max snuffling against the warmth of Alec's cost, neither of them seemed particularly eager to part ways just yet.

"I had a really good time with you tonight Magnus," Alec eventually said, a brush of pink staining his cheeks. "I'd like to see you again."

"As would I Alexander," Magnus replied softly. Outside, in the glow of the streetlamps and holding his son close, Alec looked the picture of perfection and it took all of Magnus' self-restraint not to kiss him.

Though, he thought suddenly, why should he hold back?

Magnus took a purposeful step forward and judging by the way Alec's eyes minutely dilated, he had an inkling of what Magnus wanted to do. In fact, mindful of the sleeping toddler, he leant downwards until they were only centimetres apart. There was only a brief few seconds of hesitation before they both crossed the final distance between them and _oh_ , the kiss was magical. Though Alec's lips were a little chapped, they moved heavenly upon his and Magnus could feel the faintest hint of stubble against his chin. There was then the gentle scrape of teeth against his bottom lip, a tongue soothing it straight after and Magnus readily opened his mouth, getting a taste of the chocolate mint they'd been given with their bill. Magnus moaned lowly in his throat, trying to make the moment last as long as possible so that-

"Ew! No, no, no!"

Magnus had to admit, a small two year old slapping you in the middle of a kiss did happen to ruin the mood somewhat but even so he couldn't stop the laugh that burst out of him, resting his forehead against Alec's free shoulder as his own shook. Alec stayed in stunned stupor a little longer before he joined in. Max, for his part, looked incredibly confused, probably wondering what on earth Magnus had been doing to his daddy.

"I'll text you?" Alec said hopefully and Magnus nodded, risking another peck to Alec's cheek. Thankfully, he didn't get a second slap.

"I look forward to it."

Unconventional it may have been, it was the best date Magnus had ever been on.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed it. If I get more ideas for this AU I will be posting them as extra chapters._


	3. First Sleepover

_This is set 3 months into their relationship._

* * *

"Cheers, Alexander, to the end of a long, tiring but mostly successful, day."

Alec snorted. "I'll drink to that." And he did, taking a long gulp of the Chardonnay wine that drew Magnus' eyes to his woefully unblemished throat. Magnus inched towards it, read to rectify the horrible travesty when-

 _Screech_

When the noise of crying did not ensue, Magnus' forehead ended up falling onto Alec's shoulder. He felt a hand creep into his hair, stroking lightly and he resisted the urge to let out a purr worthy of the Chairman.

"Do you think we can pretend we didn't hear anything?" Magnus asked into the soft fabric.

A second screech sounded before Alec could reply, the noise continuing on.

"I think that answers that," he replied wryly, setting down his glass on the table. Magnus whined pitifully, wanting to hold onto the moment for as long as possible, but he couldn't put off the inevitable any longer when Alec shifted beneath him, carefully dislodging Magnus' head to he could stand. His mournful eyes did nothing to sway Alec, his boyfriend simply offered out a hand which Magnus took begrudgingly.

"Don't you want to know what's going on?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and Magnus sighed.

"I suppose."

Magnus loved Rafael, adored Max, but at that moment he was convinced they hated him. Nice, considerate children would let the adults 'relax' after catering to their every whim for the entire day. They would realise that Magnus hadn't actually wanted his $300 shirt to be covered with peanut butter, that Alec accidently falling to the ground hadn't been an invitation to climb on his back for a game of 'horsey'.

Most of the time Magnus was glad Rafael and Max got along so well.

Most of the time.

"Considering you are the guest, I would assume it falls on me to go check on them," Magnus started.

"But?"

"I promise to reward you if you do it instead?" When Alec playfully rolled his eyes, Magnus gave him a sultry grin, reaching forward for a cheeky pinch to Alec's ass.

"Magnus," Alec hissed, his cheeks a splendid shade of rose. Magnus couldn't find it within himself to feel remorseful, he just glanced meaningfully towards the door. Alec shook his head, trying (and failing) to hold back a grin.

"Fine. But I'm holding you to that."

"Anything you want Alexander."

Magnus stood to the side, hidden from view as Alec opened the door. He flicked on the light and then…just paused. The sound of high pitch giggling travelled out and Magnus had to take a look himself. When he did, he too, paused.

"I don't know whether I should be impressed or have a heart attack," Alec murmured a moment later. Magnus had to silently agree.

Due to the layout of the room, Magnus had thought it best to put up a second crib on the opposite side of the room to Rafael, for when Alec wanted to stay the night with Max. This was the first time they'd trialled it and at first, it had gone well. Both children had settled relatively well for their respective parent. Magnus had left on a nightlight in Max's corner and music had finished soothing the children to sleep.

To think that would have been it was a severe underestimation on both his and Alec's part.

"I want to feel the former but the latter is swiftly approaching," Magnus replied faintly.

"Shh, shh, hide," whispered Max to Raphael. He then drew his blanket on his shoulders, waiting until Rafael did the same before he covered his head with it. With a giggle and a quick look to the stunned parents, Rafael did the same.

"I suppose this is karma for getting the lighter crib," Magnus offered in weak explanation. In his defence, it _had_ been a top model and he'd thought it would be far easier to put up.

"To be fair, this would have never crossed my mind," Alec replied, a stricken expression still on his face because that was the only logical reaction when it was clear that two toddlers had banded together to pull one crib over to the other. It was terribly clever of the boys and if this were some humorous Facebook video then Magnus would have been tempted to chuckle along.

As it was, thoughts of how Rafael and Max could have hurt themselves in this endeavour made his heart clench painfully and his breathe quicken.

"At least I know now it's time to get a toddler bed." If he kept talking, kept his eyes focused on the whispering, happy children then he could remind himself it was all fine. He could pretend he hadn't delayed when his child could have been in the process of injuring himself.

"Magnus, are you-"

"On the verge of a mental breakdown? Quite possibly. If it's quite alright with you, would you mind talking to the boys about this?"

His expression softening in understanding (quite different from the tenseness that lingered in the rest of his body), Alec nodded. "You go sit back down. I'll deal with this. I guess I'll…I'll leave the cribs where they are?"

"I think that would be wise."

First though, before he let Alec attempt to get through to the boys what a _horrendously_ awful idea it was that they'd had, despite their miraculous results, Magnus headed over to the two hidden toddler. Rather than ruin their 'game' and risk them seeing how precarious his emotions were right then, he just put the best teasing voice he could and said, "I do wonder where the boys have got to. There's just two very odd lumps." He put a hand on each of the sheet covered heads and stroked them softly, taking comforted from the vibrations below as the children giggled.

Feeling at least somewhat more reassured, Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's cheek on the way back to the living room, using the last of the Chardonnay to soothe what the children couldn't. By the time Alec returned, his eyes ever so slightly red, he felt much more composed which was good because in each arm sat a reproached, tired toddler. When Rafael spied Magnus he reached out his arms.

"I think I managed to get through to them what could have gone wrong," said Alec. "And the both of them have something they want to say to you."

Alec exchanged Rafael into Magnus arms before coming to sit beside him. His son wore a very serious, very sad expression as he said to Magnus, "I sorry Dada."

Tears burned the corners of Magnus eyes though he refused to let them fall. Instead, he dropped a kiss onto Rafael's dark locks.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"And you Max," Alec heard Alec coach quietly.

"Sorry Mags," Max said obediently, too tired to be completely sincere.

"Thank you Max," Magnus replied, stroking a thumb down the wilting child's cheek. "Do you two want to go back to bed now?"

After two sleepy nods, Magnus and Alec brought the children back into Rafael's room. Magnus gently placed Rafael back into his crib before rescuing the poor stuffed rabbit that had got trapped between the two beds. Thankfully, they barely had to wait any time before soft snores were coming from both boys and Magnus felt certain that they would not be interrupted again. Although, whether Magnus was up for any more after all that, he wasn't so sure.

However, before he was about to give Alec his apologies, his boyfriend entwined his fingers in Magnus' own and beat him too it. "How about we do the same? I'm sorry, I'm exhausted."

Magnus let out a sigh of relief. "As am I. I would like nothing more."

As so, he and Alec ended up clearing up in the living room and then retiring to bed, the two men worn out both physically and emotionally. With leaden muscles, they wrapped around each other, their faces only inches apart.

"Thank you for speaking to them," Magnus said quietly, tracing one of Alec's intricate tattoos. "I hope it wasn't too impolite of me to ask you to do that alone."

Alec lightly shook his head, his blue eyes earnest as he replied, "You weren't. I want- I'm in this for the long haul Magnus. I already trust you with Max."

A smile grew on Magnus' face, his heart warmed. "And I trust you with Rafael. Completely."

Some might say it was a bit soon for 3 months, to be having these sorts of discussions, these declarations and yes, for some it might be but for Magnus and Alec it just felt natural, as everything between them had so far. Magnus knew what going to fast felt like, he had first-hand experience of that, but this wasn't that. This was two people who just understood each other completely, who, if Magnus were to be cliché, were meant for each other. Magnus may have been left a jaded romantic after Camille but with Alec, he could forget all his cynicism.

With plans already coming to mind about the beds he would buy both Rafael and Max, Magnus let his head rest against Alec's and soon followed his boyfriend and children into slumber.

* * *

 _So, this is not the continuation I had planned, this idea just sort of popped randomly in my head this morning. Hence why it's a bit here there and everywhere in terms of emotions and stuff. But, I hope it was okay! (Basically, this was meant to be funny and then i was like, damn if my imaginary kids pulled off something like that I'd probably be like Magnus, on the verge of a mental breakdown.)_


End file.
